legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis (Legend of Legaia Boss)
Lapis (ラピス, Rapisu) is the guardian of Mt. Dhini and an optional boss in Legend of Legaia. Lapis can be confronted by returning to the summit of Mt. Dhini after gaining access to the Soren Camp. The fight will be activated as a random battle, but the standard boss music will play in the background during the fight. Strategy Lapis is widely considered to be the most difficult boss in Legend of Legaia due to its extremely powerful attacks and special ability. The start of the battle against Lapis will always be an ambush. Lapis will use its Lapis Wave attack at the very beginning if any party member has any MP stored. This ability drains the MP of all party members to zero, but also reduces all party members' total MP to zero, making it 0/0 for each character and rendering all summon spells useless. As if this was not enough, its regular physical combos can do up to 7,500+ damage to a character not using Spirit, and over 3,500+ damage to a Spirited character. Luckily, Lapis only targets one character at a time and has no multi-target physical attacks. Because of this, with the correct strategy he can be beaten as early as levels in the mid-20s, or rather when he is first unlocked. A legitimate way to beat Lapis requires the following - Speed Chain, many Phoenix items. Other accessories that help are the Warrior Icon (for counterattacking), War Soul (ATK booster during Arts), Mettle Gem (reduces AP expenditure). The Luminous Jewels reduce Lapis's damage by half, but since Lapis does so much damage anyway he can still one-shot party members if they are at lower levels. They are only really useful when taking on Lapis at Lv40 and over. Before the battle starts, equip Vahn and Noa each with a War Soul (which can be bought in Buma with a Platinum Card), a Warrior Icon, and Mettle Gems. Give Gala the Speed Chain and whatever ATK increasing items that are left, such as the Power Ring. During the battle have all three characters use their best possible Arts until either Vahn or Noa is knocked out. Once this happens, have Gala use a Phoenix on the KO'd character and choose Arts with the other one. Always revive a KO'd character with a Phoenix immediately with Gala and never worry about using a healing item to recover the revived character back to full health. If Gala is knocked out, have Vahn and Noa both use a Phoenix on him since Lapis will always go before either of them and kill him or her the following turn, and Gala needs to be kept alive. Repeat this process until Lapis is killed. It will take time and a lot of Phoenix items, but this strategy will always work. Jedo-Glitch If Jedo has been obtained after defeating Songi in the Seru-kai, he can be used to exploit a glitch allowing him to instantly kill Lapis with his Deadly Promise summon. The process to exploit this glitch is as follows: 1. Obtain a Spikefish Flute from one of the Fishing Holes. 2. Equip one party member with a Speed Chain and the Dark Talisman (the Jedo spell). 3. Enter battle with Lapis and have the party member equipped with the Speed Chain use the Spikefish Flute immediately following Lapis's Lapis Wave. This will cause the party to instantly escape battle. 4. Re-activate the fight with Lapis. Lapis will start the fight by attacking since no characters have MP to drain. 5. Have the Speed Chain-wearer use Spirit and the others both select a Magic Fruit to use on him. 6. At the start of the next turn, have the Speed Chain user immediately summon Jedo to instantly kill the bird (Lapis will use Lapis Wave its very next turn after a party member's MP is restored otherwise). Gallery Category:Bosses Category:Bosses: Legend of Legaia Category:Optional Bosses